


Just A Porn Collab

by Junebug1312



Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Grinding, M/M, Porn, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 17:51:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14086347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junebug1312/pseuds/Junebug1312
Summary: Ethan and Mark decided to do a porn challenge, just another day being Youtubers.





	Just A Porn Collab

“You ready?” Mark asked clicking the record button on the camera and sitting on the bed next to Ethan.

Ethan chuckled, feeling slightly nervous, “This is probably a mistake,”

Mark nodded, a sly smirk forming on his face “Yeah but imagine how many views we are going to get”

Ethan rolled his eyes but nodded in agreement. It was true, so many people believed in Crankiplier the fact they were going to watch porn together would make the views skyrocket. Mark shuffled around, fixed his hair and then stared directly at the camera notifying Ethan he was about to begin.

“Hey guys, you are probably wondering why Ethan and I are sitting in a room with a computer in front of us”

Ethan made a goofy confused face and scratched his head jokingly.

“Well today we are going to be doing a challenge we saw Dan and Tyler do and for some reason, we decided to do it as well”

Mark eyed the camera giving another stupid expression before clapping his hands together, “The porn challenge!”

Ethan shook his head like he regretted his life decisions. Mark just grinned like a madman and placed his hands on the keyboard. Pornhub was already pulled up on his computer and the homepage was crazy and familiar enough for Ethan. He didn’t know why he agreed to do this video, it was going to be embarrassing but also some pretty good content.

“So we have to pick a random word and search it on an undisclosed porn website if a video pops up with that word in the title you don’t earn a point and you also have to watch the video”

Mark finished his explanation and then looked over to Ethan who was rocking back and forth like a child.

“I’ll go first” Mark stated and took a moment to think.

What would be a good word to choose? For someone who has spent many nights on this site, he should have some clue of the boundaries they don’t cross.

“Marinara” Mark finally decided to go with.

“Ew no! I hope that doesn’t show up!” Ethan squealed.

“I hope so too then I get a point” Mark smiled evilly and Ethan just hid his face behind his hands.

Mark typed it in quickly and when he pressed enter he immediately felt regret. Videos with vulgar titles popped up and surprisingly enough a video named “Marinara sauce fun” came up. The thumbnail was of a naked girl pouring sauce all over her body. Ethan’s face instantly became red, this was such a weird idea. Two guys sitting in front of a computer with porn on it. That could be a porn video itself.

“Shit!” Mark exclaimed knowing what he had to do now.

“You wanted to do this” Ethan singsonged.

“Ok now we are going to watch ‘Marinara sauce fun’” Mark told his views, visibly disgusted.

Even though Ethan didn’t want to look at the screen, he did want to see Marks pain. Mark gulped and clicked the video. Lewd pop-ups appeared on the side of the website and even though they were gross, to Mark a naked woman was a naked woman. The video finally loaded and Mark instantly wanted to close his eyes. It was of a woman quite happily pouring marinara sauce all over her body and saying weird things like “you like my sauce?”

Mark watched for 30 more seconds before deciding enough was enough and pausing the video.

“That was the worst thing I’ve ever seen” Ethan commented unable to tear his eyes away.

Mark cleared his throat, sure he was scarred for life now.

“Your turn,” Mark said handing over the computer to Ethan who reluctantly took it.

Everything Ethan could think of could be considered dirty. Eggplants, balloons, even a whisk. Nothing sounded right in his head.

“Today would be nice” Mark placed a hand on his shoulder shaking it to get Ethan to hurry up.

Ethan shrugged it off ignoring the sass. He scanned over his mental list until he came up with one. Quickly he typed in ‘under 18’ and searched. Mark gave him an incredulous look as videos popped up as Ethan just realized the stupidity of his actions. Shit he did not think this through.

“Are you trying to lose?” Mark questioned examining the multiple videos that came up.

“I thought no one under 18 could be on this website so they wouldn’t have any!” Ethan spluttered, a rosy blush filling his cheeks.

“Well obviously but they still have it in the title to attract guys” Mark held back a chuckle, “click the first one”

Ethan groaned almost smacking himself at the stupid mistake he made. This was most likely going to be the dirtiest thing they watched.

“Wait” Mark paused and grinned “read the title”

Ethan’s eyes widened and his mouth fell open, “Mark!”

Mark shrugged his shoulders “Hey you searched it, I read my title you read yours”

Ethan bit his lip, he did put himself in this position he couldn’t blame Mark at all. He sighed knowing Mark wouldn’t drop it until he said it.

“Under 18 lesbian sleepover” Ethan felt his entire face burn and it didn’t help that Mark was laughing at him.

“I never wanna say anything like that again!” Ethan exclaimed covering his face with his hands.

Mark just clicked on the video for him and girls laughter filled his ears. The two main girls were Bethany and Taylor making Ethan chuckle, how stereotypical could porn makers be? Being gay, Ethan never really understood the appeal of stuff like this, it didn’t feel real at all and it was mostly marketed towards straight men rather than other lesbians. At least gay porn was for gay men.

The concept of seeing two girls who didn’t even seem like they were into each other eating each other out did not look or sound appealing at all to Ethan. And yet when Ethan looked over he found himself feeling even more uncomfortable as he recognized the blatant interest in Marks' eyes. Mark wouldn’t take his eyes away from the screen for a second and Ethan noticed the hitch in his breath when one of the girls let out a particularly loud fake moan. Mark was actually enjoying this.

Ethan shifted in his seat, feeling awkward now as he realized that they were two guys watching porn together and Mark would most likely have to cut this out to save face. But Ethan would remember Marks heavy breathing in his ear, the way Mark was gripping onto the bed sheets watching intently. Ethan suddenly clicked off the video, his head hurting from looking at the scene. Mark seemed to snap out of his own trance as a light pink appeared on his cheeks.

“Do you actually like that stuff?” Ethan asked out of morbid curiosity.

Once he closed his mouth he regretted asking it, what a strange question to ask your friend. But Mark just gave him a funny look and unsurprisingly of Mark actually responded.

“Yeah, why wouldn’t I?”

Ethan pondered that question, coming up with multiple answers. Because it’s ridiculously fake? Because it makes women look like objects? Maybe it was because he was gay, but he couldn’t ever imagine being turned on by that. After Ethan didn’t respond Mark took it upon himself to continue.

“What you think gay porn is better?” Mark asked him sarcasm coming out in his voice.

Ethan blushed at the direct question knowing he was the only one that could answer that.

“Well...yeah” Ethan answered shyly.

Mark got a sneaky smile on his face and Ethan immediately regretted his honesty.

“Well ok then”

He looked right at the camera, fixed his hair and said, “for this one, we are going to switch over to the gay category”

Mark announced dramatically and Ethan felt a pit forming in his stomach. What was Mark up to?

Mark smirked evilly and removed the computer from Ethan’s lap.

“And my word is...edging”

Ethan choked on his spit and grasped Marks' arm.

“Mark, what the heck?” He whispered like the camera was a person who he didn’t want to know his secrets, “you didn’t even try on that one!”

“What? You think it’s better then let’s see”

Ethan wanted to leave instantly but he was sure Mark was just joking and he didn’t want to make a deal out of nothing. Mark would force him to watch a single video and then they’d continue the challenge like was planned. Though when the first video popped up it made Ethan’s stomach curl, he had seen this one before.

Fuck. Shit. What.

Ethan blushed knowing Mark would have no clue why. He was glad this was one thing Mark wouldn’t be able to solve. Just a few weeks ago Ethan had gotten off to this video.

“Wait- Mark I really don’t think-“

Mark went ahead and clicked it. The familiar shitty music played at the beginning and then appeared a guy sat in a chair his hands tied behind his back and he was blindfolded. Ethan couldn’t speak or even think. He was floating in a space of poor decision making, why did he even ask Mark that question in the first place? A random man’s hand came out of nowhere and began to stroke the man's dick with quick hard strokes. The man in the chair was already throbbing giving Ethan the impression he had been getting edged before they started the video.

“You’re not even turned on” Mark randomly said.

That snapped Ethan out of his analysis of the video. He stared at Mark, flabbergasted. Mark continued before he could ask.

“You said this is better and you’re not even turned on, if this was better you’d already be turned on at this point”

“How would you even know if I was?” Ethan retorted not understanding why he was even having this argument.

Mark gave him a knowing look and glanced down at Ethan’s jeans. At first, Ethan was confused but at the tilt of Marks' head, he finally got it.

“I’m not going to get hard right next to you,” Ethan told him flailing his hands wildly.

Mark let out a fake sigh and placed his chin in his hands.

“Well, then I guess we know who the winner is don’t we?”

Suddenly Ethan’s competitive side came out before he could stop it.

“You didn’t get hard during that other stupid video, give me one minute and I bet you I can prove this is better” the bet was out of Ethan’s mouth before he had time to think about it.

Marks eyes widened probably expecting that Ethan was just going to tell Mark to fuck off. The deal was sealed though after Mark smirked and motioned for him to go ahead.

It dawned on Ethan quite quickly that he literally just agreed to get hard in front of Mark. Ethan bit his lip at that thought, how did he get here again? And how does he get out?

Ethan turned back to the video, the man in the chair was bucking into the other guy's hand. Last time Ethan watched this he was already hard at this point. Just the desperation in the man's body and the whiny moans escaping his mouth it was so...raw and hot. Ethan could feel Marks eyes on him, he tried to focus on something else. Like the begs falling from the man's mouth as he writhed in the chair. Ethan’s breathing slowed as he licked his lips, he grabbed at his jeans trying to keep his hands occupied. Suddenly an unwarranted thought crossed his mind. The man in the video sounded like Mark and not just sounded like, he had the same build as well. Same deepness, same scratchy tone, how did Ethan not realize this before? Picturing Mark in the chair sent shivers down Ethan’s spine. All he could see was Mark's lips spilling throaty moans as Ethan teased him. Ethan’s heart raced feeling dirty but ultimately to turned on to care. He was snapped back to reality realizing that his “goal” had been accomplished. His member throbbed between his legs and as he turned back to Mark whose lips were parted and eyes were wide, he felt wrong thinking about him like that. Marks confident exterior pinged back into place like a rubber band and he tapped his finger to his chin assessing Ethan. The tenting in his pants was most definitely enough evidence but Mark let a smug smirk form on his face as he spoke.

“Hm I don’t know I think I need more convincing,” Mark said his tone very obviously not real.

Ethan weirdly became annoyed, seeing as he was now flustered and hard and Mark was calm and collected. Mark just wanted to embarrass Ethan, he did this whole thing to make Ethan feel inferior probably. Ethan wanted to be the cocky one for once, the one that made Mark feel flustered and somehow there was only one idea in his muddled head of how to do so.

“Then check,” Ethan said cockily and grabbed Marks hand.

Without thinking things through like usual Ethan stuck Marks hand on his bulge even pressing down to truly prove his point. Marks eyes widened and his mouth fell open, all he could do was stare at the placement of his hand. Ethan's feeling of victory quickly dissipated into ‘oh my god what the fuck did I just do’.

“I-I uh” Ethan tried to explain but what was there to say? He just put his friend's hand on his hard dick.

The room was quiet except for the whiny moans still playing from the computer. Suddenly the hand around his bulge tightened and pressed down gently.

“M-Mark!” Ethan exclaimed in surprise but it sounded needier.

Mark pressed down again harder this time making Ethan’s breath hitch and he raised an eyebrow.

“What? You asked me to check” Mark’s tone was spilling over with lust.

Then Mark didn’t stop, he started to rotate his hand skillfully making Ethan grasp at the bedsheets. Not entirely sure of what was happening but too far gone to question it now. Ethan’s eyes snapped down to Marks pants and saw a bulge gracing them. Ethan smirked and smacked Marks hand away, pushing him back on the bed.

“Seems I wasn’t the only one affected by the video”

Ethan swung his leg around till he was straddling Mark who was smirking back up at him. Mark grabbed the front of Ethan’s shirt and pulled him down so his ear was level with Marks' mouth.

“It wasn’t the video I was so affected by”

Ethan gulped at that, understanding Marks implications. The realization sent arousal pooling in Ethan’s stomach as he connected his mouth to Marks' neck. Mark let out a throaty groan just like Ethan imagined he would, Ethan happily nipped at his sensitive skin.

“You imagined that guy was me right?” Mark said breathily.

Ethan stopped, so he wasn’t as discreet as he had meant to be then. A light blush covered Ethan’s cheeks. Mark chuckled lowly and laced his fingers through Ethan’s hair.

“It’s ok I thought it was hot obviously”

Ethan grinned and connected there hips, grinding roughly down on him.

“Really? I couldn’t tell” Ethan smirked and Mark returned it.

Whimpered moans growing louder as the video still played behind them joining in with Mark and Ethan’s small moans of pleasure. Ethan gripped tightly onto Marks shirt as he thrust upwards. Ethan was lost in bliss as his brain tried to remind him, he was grinding into his friend. Ethan wished he could shut the voice up, Mark didn’t seem to have any problem with what they were doing so why should he care? Ethan lifted Marks shirt reverently and began to kiss the lines of his stomach gently.

“So...not entirely straight?” Ethan questioned between kisses.

Mark chuckled again mixed with a soft groan as he continued to buck up into Ethan.

“Maybe you’re just hot” Mark answered, “changed my perspective”

Ethan’s blush deepened. Surely Mark was just teasing but he chose to take it seriously.

“And if I knew this was going to happen I would have suggested a watching porn collab a lot sooner”

Ethan rolled his eyes and let his teeth graze Marks nipple knowing that he had been wanting to do this for a while as well. A sharp intake of breath was heard from above him as well as a soft whimper. Ethan peered up at him through lidded eyes and saw how flustered Mark was.

“Sensitive?” Ethan teased tracing his finger around his nipple slowly.

Mark responded with a rough growl and grabbed onto Ethan’s shoulders. Ethan raised an eyebrow, wow he must be really sensitive. Seeing him writhing underneath Ethan was reminding him of the video still playing behind them.

“You know,” Ethan started sucking gently causing Mark to dig his fingers into Ethan’s flesh sure to leave marks. Not that Ethan minded.

“The video made me imagine what it would be like to tease you”

Marks eyes were clenched shut and Ethan wasn’t sure if he was even listening.

“All I could think of was how bad I wanted to pin you down and make you beg”

Marks eyes popped open then, a shocked look gracing his face as Ethan licked a stripe up his chest letting just the tip of his tongue graze Marks nipple.

“ _Jesus_ Ethan” Mark let out a weak laugh and wrapped his legs around Ethan’s back pulling himself closer to Ethan.

Ethan grinned knowing his words were getting Mark even more worked up. Ethan scratched his nails down Marks' chest, making Mark buck up into Ethan.

“Fuck, do that again” Marks' lips quivered as lust swirled in his eyes.

Happily, Ethan did it again eliciting the same reaction from Mark, his dick brushing against Ethan’s.

“ _Fuck!_ ” they both exclaimed and suddenly all teasing was out of the window.

Ethan started to properly grind down on Mark and Mark rutted up against him. Both of them desperate and wanting to get their hands anywhere they could. Ethan continued scratching lightly down Marks' chest, sometimes tracing over a nipple while Mark sucked on Ethan’s collarbone hard enough that it was sure to leave a mark. There grinding became inconsistent but the pleasure was still going and neither of them wanted to stop again. Their moans overlapped each other, both very different in pitch. Marks were deep and gritty whereas Ethan’s were squeaky.

“I-I’m going to cum” Ethan stated digging his fingers into Marks sides.

Mark groaned loud and started to nibble at the sensitive flesh of Ethan’s collarbone.

“Me too” he replied thrusting up harder into Ethan.

On one particular bite, Ethan finally came, rutting rougher into Mark as he rode out his orgasm. Ethan tried to focus on helping Mark come as his brain went hazy from the pleasure he was experiencing. Even after he was sensitive he kept grinding into Mark, enjoying the throaty groans pouring out of Marks' mouth. Marks' nails dug into Ethan as his thrusts became erratic and then, Mark came. Silently, with his body tense and shaking slightly, it was hotter then Ethan had ever let himself imagine. After Mark had returned to breathing normal Ethan peeled himself off of him, flopping down on the bed beside him. No longer was the video playing, now the room was only filled with unresolved questions and panting.

“I wouldn’t mind doing that again” Mark’s voice interrupted all rational thoughts Ethan was trying to produce.

“R-Really?” Ethan stuttered unsure of Mark’s genuity.

Mark sat up and tugged down his shirt which was still halfway down his stomach. Ethan blushed as Mark turned off the camera which had been recording unbeknownst to Ethan. Mark turned around, a smirk playing on his face as he let his eyes travel down Ethan’s spent body.

“Yeah and maybe next time,” Mark paused to stand up and ran his hand through his hair in typical Mark fashion.

“I’ll even beg”

 


End file.
